Strangers When We Meet
by mickeytheidiot
Summary: John and Sherlock meet for the first time thanks to their friend Archie. Possible multi-chap. Slight Johnlock. Co-written by my friend bahfandom and I.


**Author's note: **Hi there! Thank you for clicking on this story. It may or may not be complete yet, as my friend and I have been writing it through asks on Tumblr. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sherlock or John. They are the property of BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

John Watson, ever since he was a small boy was called "gay". It may have been because of his glorious musical theatre background or maybe his spiffy appearance. Nobody would ever know. Not even him. He never questioned his sexuality really. He did like girls! Honest! Until one day, a certain Sherlock Holmes set the scores for Mr. John Watson. He turned his table upside down.

* * *

"Mrs. Hudson, we're out of melons again!"

"Sherlock, you are a grown man. Get your clothes on, walk to the store, and get some watermelon. I'm not your housekeeper!"

Sherlock groaned and got up from his seat on the couch. After he trudged to his room and threw some clothes on, he walked to the market down the road. Quickly moving through the store, he spotted the melons he desired. Before he reached them, though, he was enveloped by a large man.

"Sherlock!"

Sherlock sighed. "Hello, Archie."Archie was a lumbering man but, still smaller than Sherlock in the height region. He often smiled, however, Sherlock did not.

"Ms. Hudson told me you were having trouble paying for your flat." He said, kindly. "I could find you a flatmate."

"That'll be near impossible." Sherlock said, feeling a bit annoyed. He didn't want to be at this store because it cluttered his brain. He just wanted to take his melons home.

"Mm, challenge accepted." Archie said with confidence. "I will find you a flatmate." Sherlock rolled his eyes. Never had he met someone that could put up with him long enough to be his flatmate. He decided to humor his old colleague, though.

"Do you have someone in mind?" Sherlock asked, as polite as he could manage.

Archie grinned. "Think so. Name's Watson, met him just last week. I know where he's staying right now, I could take you to meet him!" Sherlock looked back longingly at the melons.

"It won't take long." Archie promised.

"Alright, fine." Sherlock sighed in defeat and followed as Archie pulled him out the door onto the street. Sherlock wanted his melons more than ever the nearer and nearer they drew to John's home but, now it was John's turn to be annoyed. Archie tapped at the door like a woodpecker.

"Hello, Archie." John had no idea how Archie had managed to get his address.

"I found you a flatmate", Archie smiled. John looked Sherlock up and down, thinking 'Not bad. Not bad at all.' He gave Sherlock a brief smile.

"The name's Watson. John Watson." They locked eyes for a brief moment. Archie had found Sherlock a mate.

"Would you like to come and visit before you make a decision?" Sherlock asked John. Archie was taken aback by Sherlock's sudden kindness. John grinned.

"Sure. Let me grab a jacket." John ran inside, and Sherlock smiled at Archie. Archie was confused, although he usually was when he was around his old friend. What had gotten into Sherlock?

John liked this bloke and he couldn't tell you why. Maybe it was his smile. Probably. He smiled like a frigging clown on crack and it was adorable. John pulled on his coat, looking happily at Sherlock.

"Where's the flat at?"

"Baker Street." And more smiling on Sherlock's part, making Archie more confused. They had both, by this point, stopped paying attention the the annoying Archie character. John reached for his cane.

"Maybe we should call a cab." Sherlock thought, aloud. John nodded at him.

After a cab was hailed, John and Sherlock climbed into it. Archie didn't follow, but they hadn't noticed. Archie tapped on the glass, and they looked up from their conversation.

"I'm going to head home, seeing as you two have really hit it off." Archie winked at the two and sauntered away. Sherlock scowled at his retreating back. He had not planned for Archie to be right, but for some reason, he didn't really care.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
